


Introduction/ Data File on Loken Sector

by GrandAdmiralRoach



Series: An Imperial Tale [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Galactic Civil War, Galactic Empire, Imperial Navy, Loken Sector, Rebels, Star Wars - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralRoach/pseuds/GrandAdmiralRoach





	Introduction/ Data File on Loken Sector

Systems: Loken, Prima, Baxatine, Drakin and Fayer  

History:

Settled several hundred years before the rise of the Empire, these systems formed the Loken sector that is nestled between two large regions of space outside of the Empire: the Unknown Regions and Wild Space. Both of these vast areas house many thousands if not millions of systems between them that are ripe for Imperial trade and possible expansion. Thus secretly during the late decades of the Galactic Republic, funds and projects were shifted to make the Loken sector the hub of both trade and military power in the region. 

Loken system was the first to be settled and became the center-point of government for the sector, once the other systems were settled or they were ‘repurposed’. While not a city-planet like Coruscant, it has several vast cities all over its surface, but was able to retain its vast forests and other natural beauty and charms. The Prima system became the center of industry for the sector with factories of all types on several of its worlds. Drakin is home to Imperial shipyards, along with some minor military installations throughout the system. The Baxatine system is full of worlds rich with the resources to maintain agricultural worlds that would help feed the other systems and even supply the Empire. Finally, the Fayer system is mostly made up of several desolate moon size planets but two large asteroid belts; this made it a target of Imperial Science and Research. Several research labs were built along with many orbital outposts and a few defense platforms.

A small fleet of roughly hundred ships, with the flagship being a Venator class star destroyer under the command of Rear Admiral Victor Rintz; these vessels defend the system against all outside threats. Around Loken Prime, the sector capital world, a newly built Golan III space station has been constructed to enhance the military might in the Loken system. 

But now the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial High Command is scrambling to fill the holes made by the loss of some many upper level officers. Officers like Admiral Motti, ISB Colonel Yularen and Grand Moff Tarkin. The destruction of the Death Star became a beacon for others to rebel and a distraction for those that plan for more than just a simple revolt against the Empire. 

A day and a half after the battle of Yavin, a rebel force attacked the Loken system and destroyed several vessels and bombarded Loken Prime before jumping away deep into Wild Space. But this was not a simple attack for too many things occurred during the attack that caught the attention of Naval Intelligence; Colonel Hector Lornson left Imperial Center in his personal Gladiator class star destroyer, the Coteaz, heading for Loken Prime.


End file.
